This invention relates to training apparatus for skis, and more particularly, to apparatus which can be attached to conventional skis to assist the user in making turns, in stopping, and in traversing a slope at an angle to the fall line.
The beginning skier must learn certain basics such as ski-to-ski spacing and the correct positioning of the skis in various maneuvers. Until the basics are learned, the beginner experiences falls and thereby is subjected to risk of injury.
Apparatus has previously been provided for interconnecting two skis and providing a handle for the skier to support himself on the resultant sled. U.S. Pat. No. 1,313,502 teaches the use of a single metal brace 3 to rigidly connect two skis in parallel. The rigidity with which the skis are maintained in a parallel relationship is reinforced by the use of standards, the tops of which are rigidly secured by a crossbar which also functions as a handle. Such skis cannot be moved from their rigidly maintained parallel relationship.
Some prior art ski interconnection brackets afford a greater degree of maneuverability. For example, French Pat. No. 803,852 teaches an apparatus including two vertical posts rigidly connected to a pair of skis for maintaining the orientation of one ski in a plane parallel to the other. French Pat. No. 2,265,693 discloses a single pivoting bracket which permits one ski to rotate with respect to the other and permits the axes of the skis to lie in non-parallel planes. French Pat. No. 1,578,848 discloses a joint which pivotally connects a rod to a ski such that the rod can move in any direction with respect to the ski.
My aforementioned related application discloses a ski interconnection apparatus, the purpose of which is to assist the beginning skier in maintaining the proper spacing between the skis while providing the skier with a manual control that assists the legs in positioning the skis. That apparatus includes brace means connected between the front portions of the skis for maintaining a given distance between the connected points while permitting the rear portions to assume a position whereby the distance between them is equal to, less than or greater than the given distance. The brace means also permits the skis to pivot about their longitudinal axes. Means is provided on each ski for retaining the boot of a person using the same. A vertical pole is attached to each of the skis at a point between the boot retaining means and the front brace. A connecting rod is pivotally connected at each end thereof to the vertical poles. Although the pivotal connections between the vertical poles and the connecting rod permitted movement of the tops of the poles toward eachother or away from eachother, that connection lacked sufficient flexibility to enable the skis to assume all of the positions in which a skier would desire to place them. More specifically, movement of one ski in front of the other was hindered.